Hiermit stelle ich den Antrag auf ein gebrauchtes Bett mit Inhalt
Hiermit stelle ich den Antrag auf ein gebrauchtes Bett mit Inhalt Die nächsten Tage plätscherten in fast vollkommener Glückseligkeit an uns vorüber. Ich hatte weder das Bedürfnis mich mit Ganndor zu streiten, noch Reinhold, Talisalia, Fizzip oder die andren zu sehen, auch wenn sie mir natürlich zwangsläufig auf den Strassen Sturmwinds über den Weg laufen würden. Das heisst, Talisalia würde ich vielleicht auch nicht mehr so oft treffen, denn bei meiner Rückkehr fand ich einen Brief von ihr vor, dass sie sich mit ihrem Freund ein kleines Häuschen im Hügelland gekauft hätten und mich zu Besuch einluden. Ich freute mich wirklich von ganzem Herzen für sie und schrieb ihr zurück, dass ich ihr wünsche ebensoviel Glück in der Beziehung zu haben, wie ich es hatte und dass ich sie auf jeden Fall in der nächsten Zeit besuchen würde. Und dann kam der Tag, der meinem Glück, so schnell es gekommen war, ein ebenso schnelles Ende machte. Wenn ich gestern noch geglaubt hatte, Norrick wäre einer wie keiner, so musste ich heute erfahren, dass er doch nur einer wie jeder ist. Nichtsahnend öffnte ich wie jeden Morgen die Tür, um zur Arbeit zu gehen, als mir ein grosser sperriger Umschlag vor die Füsse fiel. Er war an mich adressiert, aber ohne Absender und neugierig öffnete ich ihn. Eine Bombe in dem Umschlag hätte nicht heftiger einschlagen können als das, was mir aus dem Umschlag entgegenfiel. Es waren Bilder. Keine gemalten, sondern auf Pergament gebannte ganz reale Bilder, wie man sie mit diesen verrückten gnomischen Blitzknipsern machen konnte und sie zeigten Norrick in ganz eindeutigen Situationen... Wobei... ganz eindeutig ist nur bedingt richtig, denn die ersten Bilder zeigten ihn zwar, wie er eine junge Frau umarmte und auch küsste, aber diese junge Frau kannte ich. Es war Syduna, das junge Mädchen, das wir gemeinsam aus der Gefangenschaft dieses Nekromanten befreit hatten und ich konnte mir beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen, dass es mehr als nur eine freundschaftliche Geste war. Vielleicht eher wie ein guter Onkel ein junges Mädchen herzt, wenn er ihm bei seinen Problemen helfen konnte und Probleme hatte Syduna sicher noch genug und auch Angst davor, dass der Nekromant sie womöglich eines Tages doch wieder aufspüren könnte. Syduna war ausserdem viel zu jung. Sie konnte ja fast schon Norricks Tochter sein und was zum Henker sollte er mit so einem jungen Ding? Möglich auch, dass sie vielleicht schon eine jungmädchenhafte Schwärmerei für Norrick entwickelt hatte, sah sie doch in ihm auch ihren heldenhaften Lebensretter. Über diese Bilder machte ich mir also nicht wirklich grossartig Gedanken, dafür über die Folgenden umso mehr, denn die waren nun wirklich mehr als eindeutig und vor Entsetzen und Übelkeit, liess ich die Bilder einfach fallen und verliess fluchtartig das Haus... Norricks Haus. Ich irrte kopflos durch die Strassen, versuchte mich zwar ein wenig auf das Fegen der Strasse zu konzentrieren, aber immer schweiften meine Gedanken auch ab. Wie hatte er mich nur so betrügen können. Nach Allem was wir noch im Hinterland gemeinsam erlebt hatten und worüber wir gesprochen hatten, traf mich das schlimmer, als mich Ganndors Verschwinden damals getroffen hatte. Ich machte den Fehler die Schuld bei mir zu suchen, wie ich es schon bei Ganndor getan hatte und was mich fast umgebracht hätte, aber gerade auch die Beziehung mit Ganndor hatte mich gelehrt, dass ich durchaus nicht allein schuldig war. Ich wusste nicht, was ich mehr empfinden sollte: Verzweiflung wegen des Verrates und Trauer oder Wut und Zorn darüber, wie er es wagen konnte mich so schändlich zu hintergehen und gerade als ich wieder einen der grossen Pferdeäpfelhaufen mit grossem Schwung in den Kanal befördern wollte, tauchte Indolesco neben mir auf... Irgendwie war der Kerl schon fast unheimlich, weil er immer genau dann in meiner Nähe auftauchte, wenn ich mit irgendwelchen Problemen zu kämpfen hatte, oder bildete ich mir das nur ein? Hatte er womöglich ein Gespür für solche Dinge? Er war schliesslich auch niemand, der sich Schnäppchen entgehen liess, soviel wusste ich ja über ihn, allerdings war ich in meiner derzeitigen Verfassung auch nicht bereit, gerade ihm mehr als einen Millimeter Raum zu geben, um seiner Arroganz nicht noch mehr Nahrung zu geben. Also fauchte ich ihn wieder einmal an, dass er mich in Ruhe lassen solle und möglichst überhaupt aus der Stadt verschwinden sollte, wie ich es schon mehr als einmal getan hatte, aber er brachte das Gespräch gar nicht auf meinen Gemütszustand, sondern auf Ganndors Schwert. Ganndors Schwert? Stirnrunzelnd legte ich den Kopf schief und überlegte genauer. Natürlich... er musste mitbekommen haben, dass Ganndor oder sein Schwert Kräfte entwickelt hatte, gegen die mein Fluch fast machtlos gewesen wäre und Indolesco war Sammler von Artefakten. Das also reizte ihn. Er wollte mehr über Ganndors Schwert erfahren! Ich vergass meine eigenen Probleme mit Norrick, denn alles konnte passieren, aber nicht, dass Indolesco das Schwert in die Hände bekam, welche Kräfte es auch immer beherbergen möge. Er fragte mich zwar, wie sich mein Verhältnis zu Ganndor gestaltete und ob ich immer noch danach trachtete ihn zu töten, aber ich wiegelte alles ab mit den Worten, dass Ganndor mich derzeit überhaupt nicht interessieren würde. Ich weiss nicht genau, wie es kam und ob es Indolescos kühle Überlegenheit und Herablassung war oder meine eigenen Nerven, die bis zum Zerreissen angespannt waren, jedenfalls rutschte es mir heraus, dass ich von Allem und besonders von der Magie derart die Nase voll hätte, dass ich am liebsten Sturmwind in einem Feuerregen untergehen lassen würde. Für einen Moment zeigte sich tatsächlich so etwas wie eine Regung und vielleicht Erschrecken auf dem Gesicht des Mannes mir gegenüber und eine riesige, warme Welle von Genugtuung breitete sich in mir aus, dass ich es noch immer schaffen konnte, selbst einen Mann wie Indolesco zu beeindrucken. Ich machte mir daher auch nicht grossartig Gedanken darum, als er mir befahl ihm zu folgen und wir in den Katakomben unter dem Gasthaus „Zum geschlachteten Lamm“ verschwanden. Nirgends sonst in Sturmwind konnte man sich befreiter und erhabener fühlen, als in den schummrigen Grüften unter der Stadt. In einem Anfall von Ironie und der Gunst der Stunde, kippte ich mir einen der Särge, die in einer der Grüfte aufgereiht an der Wand standen um und setzte mich hinein, während sich Indolesco an einem Regal zu schaffen machte und nach irgendwelchen Schriftrollen suchte. Ich wartete gespannt, was er denn suchen würde und runzelte dann die Stirn, als er mir eine Schriftrolle mit der Aufschrift „Teufelsanbeter“ überreichte. Was zum Henker sollte ich denn jetzt damit? Ich kannte den Text und wusste, was Teufelsanbeter sind. Sie sind die aus der Gesellschaft ausgestossensten Wesen überhaupt und das nicht zu unrecht, denn sie nutzen einen Dämon nicht nur als Begleiter und Helfer, sondern tragen einen davon quasi direkt in sich, teilen ihren Körper also mit der eigenen Seele und der dämonischen Präsenz, bis diese Präsenz eines Tages gänzlich die Seele des Körpers korrumpiert hat und selbst die körperliche Erscheinung dämonische Züge annimmt. Verstohlen starrte ich auf die kleine, blasse Narbe an meinem Handgelenk. Konnte Indolesco irgendwoher von meinem Blutpakt mit Eliza erfahren haben, wenn er mir jetzt diese Schriftrolle gab? Ich atmete auf, als er mir zu erklären begann, dass er nur eine Warnung aussprechen wollte. Fast hätte ich sogar laut aufgelacht, war es doch mehr als paradox, dass ausgerechnet der Mann, der für mein Gefühl mein grösster Gegner in einer Stadt wie Sturmwind sein sollte, sich um mich kümmerte. Ein Hexer half einfach keinem andren Hexer oder arbeitete mit ihm zusammen, ausser es war ein Zweckbündnis, aus dem Beide einen Nutzen ziehen konnten, aber ich konnte mir auch nicht vorstellen, welchen Nutzen ausgerechnet Indolesco mir bringen sollte. Ich konnte mir überhaupt keinen Hexer vorstellen, der das je fertigbringen konnte, aber ich sollte mich irren... Vielleicht war ich schon viel zu lange und viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt gewesen gegen die Repressalien, denen man, wenn man in einer Stadt wie Sturmwind lebte, täglich begegnete und zu verstecken, zu vertuschen, zu intrigieren, damit ja mein Geheimnis auch ein Geheimnis blieb und hatte dabei ganz vergessen, dass es auch leichter ist ein derartiges Geheimnis mit sich herum zu tragen, wenn man nicht damit alleine ist? Ich starrte Indolesco an, als würde ich ihn gerade zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben sehen. Von der Warte aus hatte ich es noch nie betrachtet, aber es war auch nicht wirklich notwendig, gab es doch früher auch weit weniger Hexer, die es überhaupt lange in den Städten aushielten zu leben und wenn, dann kam man recht schnell hinter ihre Intentionen und die Gefahren, die von ihnen und für die Stadt ausgingen und die musste man bekämpfen, verjagen oder gänzlich unschädlich machen. Indolesco war seit Jahren und seit ich Eliza kannte der erste Hexer, der mich wieder einmal dazu brachte über eine mögliche Kooperation nachzudenken. Nicht wie bei Eliza, das schon ein freundschaftliches Verhältnis angenommen hatte, sondern wirklich zweckdienlich und auf einmal wusste ich, dass von diesem Mann doch keine so grosse Gefahr ausging, wie ich immer geglaubt hatte. Dazu ging es ihm viel zu ähnlich wie mir und er war wahrscheinlich ein noch einsamerer Wolf zwischen all den gedankenlos vor sich hin lebenden Sturmwindern, als ich. Seine schwächliche, blasse Erscheinung konnte zwar leicht darüber hinweg täuschen, welche Mächte er wirklich befehligte, aber dahingehend unterschätzte man ja auch mich ständig, wobei das auch paradox augedrückt ist, denn es gab schliesslich Niemanden, der es wirklich einschätzen konnte und Ganndor oder Norrick waren da sicher keine Massstäbe. Dann schon eher der Argentumkreuzzug. Ob Indolesco auch derartige Ambitionen hatte wie ich mit dem Kreuzzug und gegen den Krieg in der Welt? Es war schwer vorzustellen. Er schien einfach nur ein Sammler seltener Artefakte zu sein, ein bischen schrullig vielleicht und setzte auch alle nötigen Mittel ein, um seine Ziele zu erreichen, aber dennoch blieben sie egoistische Ziele und in der Hinsicht meiner hehren Ziele die Welt von der Geissel zu befreien und dann über ein friedliches Volk mit längst nicht mehr so vielen und wenn dann nur noch trägen Paladinen herrschen zu können, konnte er mir auch gar nicht das Wasser reichen... oder doch? Ich riss mich aus meinen Gedanken, als Indolesco sagte, er glaube, ich sei an einem Punkt angekommen, an dem ich mich entscheiden müsste, ob ich die Macht kontrollieren will, oder ob ich ein Opfer der Macht werden will. Mein erster Impuls war natürlich, dass ich niemals ein Opfer der Macht werden würde, aber Indolesco meinte, ob ich denn den Unterschied überhaupt kennen würde, wenn ich das so überzeugt äussern würde und brachte mich damit ganz schön ins Schleudern, war es eben doch einfach meine Überzeugung die Macht auch kontrollieren zu können. Er tippte mit seinem Finger auf das Pergament, das ich noch immer in den Händen hielt und sagte, dass Macht kontrollieren wollen, bedeuten würde zu einem Teufelsanbeter zu werden. Ich zog die Stirn in Falten und musterte ihn durchdringender und fragte ihn, weshalb denn ausgerechnet der Opferweg der bessere Weg sein sollte und ob er ihn gewählt hatte. Ich war überrascht, als er mir freimütig zu erklären begann, dass der Opferweg immer der bessere Weg sei, da er zur unbegrenzten Macht an sich auch noch ein halbwegs normales Leben gestattete, sogar ein längeres Leben, als es den meisten Menschen überhaupt beschieden sei und die Chancen nicht schlecht stünden, dass man eines ganz natürlichen Todes sterben würde, im Gegensatz zu den Teufelsanbetern, deren Seele auf ewig selbst zu einem Dämon werden würden. Bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt war ich mir sicher, dass Indolesco tatsächlich glaubte, ich stünde an einem Punkt in meinem Leben, an dem ich an meinem Willen, meiner Kraft und Fähigkeit zweifelte und mir einfach einen Weg offenbaren wollte, wie ich zukünftig weiter damit umgehen konnte, aber mich durchzuckte in diesem Moment der Blitz der Erkenntnis, dass ich diesen Weg schon längst gewählt hatte und noch dazu dumm und unbedacht..... Erneut starrte ich auf die kleine Narbe an meinem Handgelenk und ziemlich kleinlaut begann ich Indolesco vom Entstehen dieser Narbe zu erzählen, wusste ich doch plötzlich, dass sie eine entscheidende Bedeutung hatte, über die ich mir die ganze Zeit hinweg niemals mehr Gedanken gemacht hatte, obwohl Elizas Warnungen damals hätten auch eindringlich genug sein müssen. Mir schien es Ewigkeiten her zu sein, dass ich jünger und dumm genug war, die Mächte des Nethers, die quasi ein Erbstück meiner verstorbenen Eltern waren, mit denen ich seit meiner Geburt aufgewachsen war, als eine Art Geschenk des Himmels oder der Götter zu betrachten, die mich ausgewählt hatten, etwas Besondres zu sein. Würden meine Eltern noch leben, so hätten sie in späteren Zeiten möglicherweise versucht mich aufzuklären, aber da sie tot waren, übernahm das in gewisser Weise Eliza M. Mortifer, aber weder Eliza noch Demisette hatten auch nur eine Ahnung davon, dass es vor allem eine natürliche Begabung war, die mir gestattete alle möglichen Zauber zu wirken. Ich hatte nie das Problem mich wie andre Magier oder gar Hexer mit dem Studium langwieriger und langweiliger Zauberformeln herumplagen zu müssen, sondern ich konnte es einfach. Die Magie floss mir zu, wie eine Art Inspiration, die ich einfach nur nutzen brauchte und wenn ich jemals an etwas geglaubt und es verehrt habe, dann war es gerade auch die Magie. Wie für Andre ein hübsches, junges Mädchen die Inspiration war ein Bild zu malen oder das Gezwitscher von Vögeln, um ein Musikstück zu komponieren, so war es für mich der allgegenwärtige und um mich herum existierende Nether. Er war immer da und fast so wie die Luft zum Atmen, brauchte ich nur meine Hände auszustrecken, um in ihn einzutauchen, eine Verbindung mit ihm zu haben. Diese fantastische Fähigkeit machte mir auch nie Angst, bis mich Eliza über die Schattenseiten und vor allem die Bösartigkeit der in diesem Nether existierenden Wesenheiten aufklärte, denn der Nether an sich, als Existenzebene und Ausgangspunkt der Magie ist weder böse noch gut, sondern einfach nur ein Bestandteil der Welt beziehungsweise des gesamten Universums. Von Eliza lernte ich zum Beispiel, dass jeder gewirkte Zauber im Nether eine Art Nachhall, ein Echo zurückliess, was an sich auch logisch war, denn wenn ich meine Hand in eine Schüssel voll Wasser tauche, bleibt das Wasser auch nicht unberührt von meiner Hand, sondern schlägt kleine Wellen. Ebenso verhielt es sich mit dem Nether. Das Fatale daran war nur, dass die bösartigen Wesenheiten, die den Nether bevölkern gerade auch nach derartigen Echos lechzten und dürsteten, wie Bienen, die auf der Wiese die duftigen, bunten Blumen finden, um von ihrer Seite aus einen Weg in die natürliche Existenz meiner Welt einzudringen, so wie ich in den Nether eindrang. Wobei eindringen das falsche Wort ist, denn ich betrat den Nether dazu ja nicht im eigentlichen Sinne, sondern bewegte ihn nur ein winziges bischen, eben etwa gerade soviel, wie man eine Hand in einen riesigen Ozean voll Wasser tauchen würde. Natürlich kommt es unweigerlich zu einer Korrumpierung der winzigen, Staubkörnchen grossen Seele, wenn sie glaubt nun einen riesigen Ozean voller unbegrenzter und ungefilterter Magie befehligen zu können, als sei sie ein Gott höchstpersönlich, um das schaffen zu können, aber diese Intention hatte ich auch nie. Wenn man das so sagen kann, nutzte ich die Magie immer nur, um mir das Leben zu erleichtern, so wie Menschen Pferde reiten, um schneller voran zu kommen oder Gnome alle möglichen ihrer komischen nützlichen und unnützen Erfindungen bauen. Besonders die Abhandlungen der Magier der Kirin Tor kannte ich zur Genüge und konnte eigentlich nur über deren Naivität in Bezug auf den Nether lachen. Eigentlich hatten sie ja Recht die magiebegabte Bevölkerung vor den Gefahren der Magie zu warnen, aber so wie sie es taten klang es eher einfach immer danach, als ob sie sich nur das Monopol auf die Magienutzung und somit einen uneingeschränkten Herrschaftsbereich sichern wollten. Ich glaubte einfach nicht, dass auch nur ein Magier dieser Organisation wirklich uneigennützige Ziele verfolgte. Jedenfalls blieb immer nur als Rückschluss übrig, dass es einzig von mir und meiner eigenen inneren Stärke abhängig sei, welche Auswirkungen die Magie auf mich haben könnte. Erst als mich dem Kreuzzug anschloss, wurde mir ein wenig bewusster, dass es auch Dinge ausserhalb des kleinen begrenzten und privaten Rahmens gab, für die es sich lohnte die Magie zu nutzen, wobei allerdings auch die Gefahr wuchs, sich in Dingen zu verstricken, gegen die selbst die Magie machtlos wurde. Mir begegneten sie das erste Mal in der Liebe zu Aldric, dessen Überzeugung, sich erst dann auf eine Beziehung einzulassen, wenn die Welt sicher vor Krieg, Krankheit und Tod war, ich so gar nicht nachvollziehen konnte und wollte, selbst mit meiner Magie dagegen machtlos war und an einem Punkt ankam, sie dafür gänzlich aufzugeben. Aber weil wir oft nur allzu menschlich handeln, wenn es um Dinge geht, die wir haben wollen, aber nicht bekommen können, erwies sich die Abwendung von der Magie auch als solch sinnloses Unterfangen. Mit Hilfe der Magie schaffte ich es, mich komplett von ihr abzuwenden, sie sozusagen gänzlich zu vergessen, dass sie eigentlich Bestandteil meines Lebens war und bis Aldric nach Nordend zog, war es für mich auch vollkommen in Ordnung ohne sie aus zu kommen, aber dann war er nicht mehr da. Ich war auf mich allein gestellt und das Schlimmste daran war die Gewissheit zu erlangen, dass es immer so bleiben könnte und dass der Aufhänger dazu einfach nicht meine Zauberfähigkeit sein konnte und durfte. Ich bat Eliza um Hilfe mich wieder daran erinnern zu können, wie ich das mit meiner Magie gehandhabt hatte und sie wollte mir helfen, wenn sie auch meinte, dass es mit einem grossen Risiko verbunden sei. Das Risiko bestand nicht etwa darin, dass sie sich Sorgen um die Nutzung meiner Macht machte. Sie kannte mich ja lange und gut genug. Das Risiko bestand darin, dass es nur eine einzige Möglichkeit gab meinen eigenen Zauber rückgängig zu machen, indem sie ihre Macht quasi mit mir teilte, mir etwas davon zusätzlich zu meinen schon vorhandenen Fähigkeiten abgab und mich dadurch sogar noch stärken würde, wenn, ja, wenn sie nicht selbst auch unter einer Art Generationenfluch gestanden hätte, der seitens ihres Grossvaters auf sie wirkte. Eliza hatte mir manchmal von dem Tagebuch ihres Grossvaters erzählt, das in ihrem Besitz war. Dieser Mann musste extrem machthungrig gewesen sein und ging quasi über Leichen, um seine Ziele zu erreichen und als er merkte, dass er sie nicht zu Lebzeiten erreichen konnte, bezog er durch einen Fluch alle nachfolgenden Generationen mit ein. Eliza glaubte, dass sich dieser Fluch, seine Präsenz teilweise auf mich übertragen könne, aber mir schien das ausgeschlossen. Wie sich herausstellte war diese Befürchtung tatsächlich unbegründet, aber in der Nacht zur Mitternachtsstunde, als wir unsren Blutpakt schlossen, um meine Magiefähigkeit zusammen mit Elizas Kräften erneut zu aktivieren, passierte dennoch etwas Unvorhersehbares. Noch als ihre Hand auf meiner ruhte und sich ihr Blut mit meinem vermischte, das durch einen Ritualdolch und einem kleinen Schnitt in die Haut über unsre Handgelenke rann und ich fühlte, wie meine Kräfte zurückkehrten und ich vorsichtig meine Sinne zum ersten Male wieder in den Nether vordringen liess, spürte ich, wie eine Präsenz aus dem Nether zu uns herüber und in mich eindrang. Mit einem Aufschrei, als ich die extreme neue Kraft spürte, breitete ich die Arme aus und warf den Kopf in den Nacken und genoss das Gefühl der Stärke. Ich weiss nicht, ob ich Minuten oder nur Sekunden so dastand, ehe das Gefühl wieder nachliess, aber als ich den Kopf wieder senkte und zu Eliza schaute, hockte sie wie ein verängstigtes Kaninchen in einer Ecke des Zimmers und starrte mich mit vor Angst geweiteten Augen an. Nur mit Mühe brachte ich aus ihr heraus, was sie so erschreckt hatte: anscheinend hatte ich mich verändert ohne es selbst zu merken. Zwar nur sekundenlang, wie Eliza beteuerte, aber dennoch eindeutig verändert und Eliza meinte sogar, wenn es länger gedauert hätte, hätte sie schwören können, sie hätte Körper und Form eindeutig dämonischer Natur ausgemacht. Sie meinte sogar, es hätte ausgesehen, als würden sich auf meinem Rücken ein paar ledriger Flügel bilden, während meine Finger sich zu Klauen und meine Füsse zu Hufen formten. Ich lachte sie aus, dass das Ganze sicher nur ihrer Fantasie entsprungen sei, obwohl ich durchaus selbst ja auch diese neue und fremde Kraft gespürt hatte. Ich verdrängte sie einfach. Sie war nicht wirklich existent und ich konnte seit dem Aufschrei, als sie mich durchfloss auch nichts mehr davon spüren und so vergass ich sie einfach. Und nun sass ich in einem Sarg. Indolesco schaute auf mich herab, während ich auf die kleine Narbe schaute und ihm von diesem damaligen Ereignis berichtete. Ich traute mich nicht einmal aufzusehen, denn ich wusste genau, was ich in seinen Augen lesen würde: Mitleid und gleichzeitig abgrundtiefe Verachtung für eine derartige Dummheit und Unbekümmertheit, die mir damals unterlaufen war, als ich diese fremde Macht auch noch förmlich willkommen hiess in mir, ging sie doch für mich eigentlich nur mit dem Zurückgewinnen meiner ursprünglichen Kräfte einher. Als ich mit meiner Erzählung geendet hatte, herrschte minutenlanges Schweigen und als ich die schlurfenden Schritte hörte, die sich entfernten, nahm ich an, Indolesco würde sich verächtlich abwenden und entfernen, um mich meinem weiteren Schicksal einfach zu überlassen. Ich hob den Kopf, um mich unendlich müde wieder aus meinem Sarg zu erheben, obwohl ich einfach am liebsten darin sitzen geblieben wäre und auf meinen Tod gewartet hätte, als Indolescos Schritte ebenfalls anhielten und ich sah, wie er in den Regalen voller Pergamenten zu kramen begann. Ich wusste nicht, was er nun wieder vor hatte und ich traute mich auch nicht zu fragen, aber leise Hoffnung stieg wieder in mir auf, dass er einen Weg finden würde, um mir zu helfen. Für Sekundenbruchteile schoss mir Norricks Verrat wieder durch den Kopf und ich überlegte, ob ich mir denn überhaupt helfen lassen wollte und sollte, aber zu spät war definitiv eben immer zu spät und egal was oder wie ich noch irgend etwas in meinem Leben tun würde, es konnte immer nur ein Strohhalm sein, mit dem ich mich versuchen würde krampfhaft an dieses bischen Leben zu klammern. Sein Verrat hin oder her. Wenn er meinte, dass ich ihm nicht ausreichen würde, dann hatte er mich eben nicht verdient und auch wenn es tief in mir drin irgendwo verdammt schmerzte, so liess es meine Seele, meinen Kopf und meinen Verstand doch unberührt und liess mich kalt und emotionslos meine weiteren Oprtionen kalkulieren. Ich spürte, wie wieder das schon fast vertraute Gefühl von unbändiger Leidenschaft in mir aufstieg und lodernde Flammen vor meinen Augen tanzten, während sich mein Blick auf Indolesco fixierte, als könne ich ihn allein durch diesen Blick dazu bringen, mir eine Lösung für mein verzwicktes Problem zu liefern und tatsächlich wendete er sich nach wenigen Minuten des Kramens in den Rollen wieder um, schaute mich durchdringend an und sprach mit seiner typisch heiseren Stimme, dass er einen Weg kennen würde, den Dämon in mir zu versiegeln. Aber wie immer, wäre diese Möglichkeit nur mit massiven Konsequenzen verbunden und zwar in diesem Fall mit der völligen Aufgabe der Magienutzung überhaupt beziehungsweise würde er es auch nicht tun, ohne angemessene Bezahlung … Natürlich, in Sturmwind tat niemand etwas ohne angemessene Bezahlung. Jeder verlangte immer einen Preis für seine Hilfe und ein Indolesco sowieso. Ich ahnte schon fast, worin seine Bezahlung bestehen sollte und zuckte dennoch zusammen, als er es laut aussprach: Shan´do. Er wollte nichts mehr oder weniger als Ganndors Schwert! Was zum Henker wollte Indolesco mit diesem Schwert und vor allem, wie sollte ich ihm dieses Schwert besorgen? Hatte er überhaupt eine Ahnung davon, wie Ganndor dieses Schwert, nachdem es einmal seine Kräfte gezeigt hatte, wie einen Augapfel hüten würde? Ich begehrte auf und versuchte Indolesco davon zu überzeugen einen andren Preis fest zu legen, indem ich ihm erklärte, dass dieses Schwert doch völlig nutzlos für ihn wäre. Es war eindeutig kein magisches Artefakt, wie er vielleicht glauben mochte und was somit in seine Sammling passen würde. Vielmehr glaubte ich, dass die eigentliche Kraft von Ganndor ausgegangen war und nur durch das Schwert kanalisiert worden ist, auch wenn ich nicht genau erklären konnte, wie das funktioniert haben sollte und mir bisher auch noch gar keine Gedanken darum gemacht hatte. Indolesco liess sich nicht überzeugen und war nahezu taub gegenüber meinen Argumenten. Es sollte dieses Schwert sein, einzig dieses Schwert und nur dieses Schwert und fertig! Seufzend gab ich auf und bat mir Bedenkzeit aus. Erst einmal musste ich darüber nachdenken, welche Konsequenzen es wieder haben könnte, wenn ich versuchte ausgerechnet von Ganndor dieses Schwert zu .. stehlen. Ja, stehlen wäre wohl auch die einzige Möglichkeit, denn freiwillig würde Ganndor gerade mir dieses Schwert sicher nicht aushändigen. Dazu hatten sich die Fronten zwischen uns einfach auch zu sehr verhärtet und ich konnte förmlich spüren, dass Ganndor mir nicht weiter über den Weg traute, als er mich sah, wenn überhaupt soweit.